


Our Theories and Headcanons!

by carcinoArmageddons (Karkats_hair), Karkats_hair



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Possible Spoilers, Theories, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkats_hair/pseuds/carcinoArmageddons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkats_hair/pseuds/Karkats_hair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place to put our theories and headcannons. Feel free to submit any and we will add them in the next chapter, even if they contradict with ones already here. We want to hear your ideas guys! Shouldn't have to warn about spoilers should we? Oh well, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! ~ C & G</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homestuck: Gamzee

Gamzee was already mad from Dave's video and his lack of sopor, but his real rage was from when he found Tavros' body. He started the kismesisitude with Terezi because he was furious she'd killed Vriska before he could.

(This still works with the upd8, just take out the kismesisitude bit.)


	2. Homestuck: Karkat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by MessiahEricvonEric
> 
> Thanks for the submission!

Karkat has the biggest crush on Dane Cook :3


	3. Homestuck: Kurloz

Kurloz slowed down on the sopor after he let out the Vast Honk. He decided he needed to be more focused.


	4. Homestuck: EquiNep

(I saw this one somewhere else, but I like it so I'm putting it in here.)

Early on in their moraillegence, Equius broke Nepeta's back. He built her a new spine and attached an animatronic tail to it.


	5. Homestuck: Trolls

Just like their eyes, as trolls age, their skin tints their blood colour. And possibly their hair as well. (Imagine a fluorescent pink Condescension next time you see her ;))


	6. Homestuck: Gamzee

Gamzee is really flexible. He'll end up sitting in some real strange pose and when other trolls comment on it, he just shrugs it off as miracles. *\\(^-^)/*


	7. Homestuck: Sollux

Sollux is really fidgety. He taps on things and can't stay still. Unless he's at a computer, sometimes he wont move for days.


	8. Homestuck: Karkat

Submitted by Sodapop000

Thanks for the submission!

Karkat is actually a genetic limeblood with a visual mutation


	9. Homestuck: Mituna

Mituna is the shortest of the Captors, maybe because of his accident, or maybe because he just is.


	10. Homestuck: Tavros

Tavros doesn't stutter on Prospit because flying gives him confidence. \'o'/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is that face?


	11. Homestuck: Dualscar

Dualscar cannot hold his liquor. He's a really ridiculous drunk. (*o*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could probably go for the other two Amporas aswell


	12. Homestuck: Mindfang & Darkleer

Opposing to the last chapter, Mindfang and Darkleer are the best drinkers. They often have competitions against each other.


	13. Ancestors

In private, the ancestors call each other by their names, (eg. Kankri, Meulin, Mituna,) but in public by their titles, (eg. The Signless, The Disciple, The Psiioniic.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a living together AU I guess


	14. Megido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few are all going to be based on a family AU and how they all get along.

The Megido's would probably get along fairly well, but they'd hardly ever see each other. Damara would be off with other trolls, Handmaid doing Lord English stuff, and Aradia doing archaeology things.


	15. Nitram

Because Tavros doesn't have wings, Rufioh and Summoner would probably try to hid them so it doesn't make him feel bad. Tavros would really look up to them and often ask for advice on confidence.


	16. Important A/N

Okay, so I know this isn't an update, (I already updated earlier and I might update again tonight for forcing you to put up with this A/N,) but I have some news I would like to share with you all. I have an ACTUAL story on the way! (Yay! \\(^o^)/) It will be Homestuck and I have a few chapters under my belt already, and it's a reader insert story. I do, however, have another copy where I have been rewriting it with Calliope's trollsona, Callie Opheee. It's pretty much exactly the same but with little edits here and there. I just wanted to ask you lovely people whether I should post that one too? Oh, and we're starting to run out of headcanons, so please submit some! Well, thanks for reading this little A/N. ^.^ <3 

~C

P.S. If anyone wanted to know, or happened to see this same thing on Wattpad, our Wattpad account is twinGeneticists. Literally post the same things, but yeah. ; )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out a lot longer than expected o.o


	17. Captor

Due to their bipolar behaviour, the Captor's would get along really well sometimes and hate each other at other times. Sollux spends alot of time alone. Psiioniic sometimes brings him food and other essentials when he spends too long coding.


	18. Makara

Submitted by: homestuck_shippers_unite  
Thanks for the submission!

The makara family would constantly fight. Gamzee would be off doing something most days, Kurloz would be in his room talking to his friends on trollian, and Grand would be roaring a lot. XD


	19. Vantas

The Vantas' would have quite a tense relationship because they all have different views. They would have very heated and long-winded debates about everything.


	20. Leijon

The Leijon's would all get along really well. Maybe because of the catnip. If one got hurt, they would all gang up.


	21. Maryam

The Maryam's would have a somewhat basic relationship. Dolorosa and Kanaya probably didn't approve of Porrim's tattoos and piercings when she got them, and it caused a temporary rift, but they fixed it.


	22. Pyrope

The Pyrope's would get along well, especially Redglare and Terezi because of the whole justice thing. They would try their best to make Latula feel included though. Terezi looks up to both of them.


	23. Serket

The Serket's would probably fight alot, over treasure and speaking amongst other things. Mindfang would get along better with Vriska than Aranea. They'd all get really annoyed with each other's story-telling sometimes. Vriska and Aranea love to listen to Mindfang's stories about pirates and treasure though.


	24. Zahhak

The Zahhak's would probably spend most of their time alone, but not so much Horuss, who likes the company of the others. He'd always try to talk to them, which can get quite annoying and sometimes results in broken things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry for not updating in a while. My computer is being a BITCH! But I'm fixing it so hopefully updates will be coming soon... except I'm almost out of headcannons... o.o I also have this mega important exam coming up (tomorrow. I'm gonna die), plus I also got a part-time job recently (Like two months ago) and all this is taking up so much time and energy. bluh.


	25. Makara

The Makara's would have a relaxed relationship, due to all the sopor and their matching beliefs, but all hell would break lose without the slime. Sometimes they do each others makeup. They get Faygo delivered to their hive rather than going out to get it all the time.


	26. Ampora

The Ampora's would have a strange relationship, full of weird flirting and self-pitying. When they weren't wallowing in their own lives, they would try to cheer each other up when they felt down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That story I mentioned ages ago is gonna be up soon! Hopefully...  
> P.S. It's gonna be a long one (I already have 15 2000 word chapters under my belt. Yay! \\(^.^)/) Should I post it soon?


	27. Peixes

The Peixes' would have a terrible relationship because of all that 'kill the heir' stuff, but Feferi would always try to be friends with them.


	28. Vantas & Captor

. (This is kind of a family AU one too I guess?)  
Signless and Psiioniic are moirails. If Karkat and Sollux got into a matespritship, Signless and Psiioniic would be incredibly awkward around the other three. Karkat and Sollux wouldn't care.


	29. Hetalia: Liechtenstein

All the countries have soft spot for Liechtenstein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, I haven't updated this for a while. Partially because my computer's being a dick and because I have been to busy to actually come up with anything. (It's holidays now yay!)   
> Also, as you can see, I'm turning this into a multi fandoms thing.  
> Love ya!! ~C


	30. Homestuck: Sollux

Sollux likes Terezi because she got revenge on Vriska, even though it was for her own reasons. Also, because they are both blind, he often asks her for advice and ways to deal with it.


	31. Hetalia: Canada

Canada has a really dirty mind. France isn't exactly the best influence...


	32. Hetalia: Prussia

Prussia is the closest Germanic country to Germania. He often spends time with him and talks to him. Prussia knows he's dying and feels Germania is one of the only people he can talk to about it.


	33. Hetalia: Prussia

Prussia is still in Hetalia because the Teutonic Knights are still around. Even though 'Prussia' does not exist anymore, he prefers to be called that.


	34. Homestuck: Homestuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by: Genevieve  
>  Thanks for the submission!

My personal head canon was proved wrong when Jade said it was a DREAM.

my head canon was that the entire thing was the damn crazy imagination that the beta kids has which would mean most of it was a game PLAYED by the four as children (about 4-6 in age) and I used to imagine Bro Dad Mom and, Grandpa would watch them.


	35. Vocaloid

All Vocaloids like candy.  
Some, such as VY2 and Gachapoid can't get enough of it, whereas others, such as Gakupo and Meiko, have more self-control. (Unless she's drunk, then she stuffs her face.)


	36. Hetalia: Prussia

Prussia is still so loud mouthed and arrogant because he doesn't want people to forget about him. He doesn't want to just fade away.


End file.
